Overheard Confession
by tamyyiia
Summary: Shizuo overhears something that really surprises him. Yaoi, MxM, Fluff...yes...this one is fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own durarara**

**Hello guys! I'm just posting a little one-shot of fluff as a little happy come down from the angst I've been writing. Hopefully this one will make you smile instead of *sobbing*'WHY AUTHOR? WHY!'*sobbing*. Read on my friends!**

**Overheard Confession**

Shizuo sat with Cetly in the back room of her and Shinra's apartment. There was a sullen expression on his face and a steaming cup of lemon and honey in front of him.

[I can't believe you've lost your voice. This cold must be really bad] Celty showed Shizuo the phone. If she had a face it would be showing sympathy.

Shizuo shrugged and took a sip from his drink. Felling the honey soothe his scratchy throat.

[It's because you're shouting after Izaya all the time] She scolded. Shizuo rolled his eyes.

The sound of an eccentric male voice could be heard through the closed door. The bespeckled doctor was babbling about something again. "I can't believe they shot you with a horse tranquiliser!" He said frantically.

Shizuo cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"…It wa' meant for shi~zu…" Came the slurred reply.

Shizuo froze. The voice sounded familiar and that was his name…wasn't it.

Shinra sighed heavily. The door slamming shut behind him. "I'm sick and tired of patching you up. Trying to take down gangs that go after Shizuo. You'll get yourself killed."

"…m'tryin to protect..ngh." There was the sound of a body hitting the sofa.

"Geez you're heavier than you look." Shinra huffed. "Shizuo can take care of himself. It's time you stopped protecting him."

"No." Came the stronger reply.

Shizuo definitely knew that voice. It was the flea! Though the conversation was confusing him. Celty thrust her phone in front of his face. [DON'T say anything! Just Listen.] She stuck her thumb up.

"You're an idiot Izaya. You'll die and then you'll never get to confess." Shinra scolded him.

Shizuo's heart was beating fast, it felt like it was going to jump out his throat. Confess? Confess to what? Confess to a murder that the flea had committed. That sounded about right.

"Shudup..Shinra.." Izaya garbled. "Never believe n'way."

"Well if you stop being such a bastard then he might. Sending gangs after him and setting him up, it's no wonder he doesn't like you." Shinra sighed as he started to check Izaya's wounds.

The little informant was bloody and bruised from his fight with another gang. His clothes were torn and dirty. Izaya looked at Shinra with droopy drugged eyes. He was so sleepy and felt a little nauseous but he didn't want to fall asleep without Shinra's okay. Who knew what was on that needle that they had injected into him.

" I only sen' gangs tha' he can ha'dle" Izaya said as he rubbed his eyes. "Coffee." He demanded.

Shinra huffed, ignoring Izaya's demand and focusing on his many wounds. Izaya hissed in pain when Shinra started to dab him with cotton wool soaked in alcohol. "I still can't believe you've been doing this since middle school! Can't you just be a normal person and tell him you love him."

"I love al-"

"Yeah, yeah. 'you love all human's equally.' But then you get on and on about how Shizuo is a monster." Shinra mocked as he put a plaster on Izaya's cheek. The dark haired man winced and tried to glare at Shinra. "What did the gang want this time anyway?" Shinra asked.

"Sex." Izaya said simply.

Shinra froze in his work. "I see." He said and continued to disinfect a large cut on the back of Izaya's wrist before bandaging it. "there's been a lot of those lately."

The drug was starting to wear off of Izaya and he was becoming more aware of his surroundings. His speech was also starting to improve. "Yeah. A website…selling his body." Izaya breathed out. "I..shut it down. Killed them all." Izaya smirked.

Shinra frowned. " The amount of things you do for that man." Shinra shook his head. "He doesn't deserve you. His little guardian."

"Shut up." Izaya said with a small blush.

Meanwhile in the other room Celty was trying to calm Shizuo down as the other seemed to be having a panic attack. His face was flushed and he was pointing for the door (Izaya) to himself and clawing at his head.

[He's been in love with you since high school. You really are an idiot.] Celty berated.

Shizuo gulped and pulled his own phone out and typed hurriedly. {In love with me! Saving me from gangs? What the hell Celty!} He pointed his phone at her.

She made a motion with her hands for him to calm down. [Don't you feel anything for him?]

Shizuo sat down with his head in his hands as he let out a mighty sigh. Did he feel anything for the flea? What a stupid question to ask. Of course he felt something. He'd been attracted to that smirking little nuisance from day one. He'd wanted to wipe that smirk off his face and replace it with pleasure and now he was finding out that the damn flea had been in love with him all along.

He wasn't angry at the flea, he was never angry at him. He was angry at himself for wanting something that he could never have! And now? Now, his love was just outside that door confessing his love.

Shizuo got up from his seat. Celty grasped his arm. [What are you doing?]

Shizuo tapped her arm in a reassuring way and gave her a soft smile. The headless woman released him and watched as he walked out the door.

Shinra who had been mid-sentence fell silent, his eyes widening comically. Shizuo walked forwards, seeing the back of Izaya's head on the sofa.

"What's the matter Shinra? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Izaya said. He felt a tap on his shoulder, Izaya turned expecting to see Celty but instead he got a tall blonde, who was incredibly close and before he could come out with some snarky remark, lips pressed against his own.

Izaya eyes widened in shock as soft lips pressed against his own. His ruby red eyes found their way into molten pools of gold. He couldn't believe this was happening. Had he fallen asleep due to the drug. His eyes closed of their own account, his arms wrapping around the blonde neck as he sought to be closer.

Shizuo felt Izaya relax into the kiss, the arms around his neck felt right. One of his hands melded into raven locks whilst the other made soft traces on the shorter man's cheek.

Shizuo wanted to press this further but knew that if he did then Izaya would likely get his cold. He pulled away regretfully. Izaya's eyes were dazed, his mouth open slightly and his cheeks flushed.

"Shizu-chan? Why did you…?" Izaya blinked hazily.

Shizuo smiled. {When I'm better I'll tell you. I want you to hear me.} Shizuo showed the informant his phone.

Izaya smiled. "I'd hear you even if I was deaf, Shizu-chan." Shizuo wrapped his arms around the man's shoulder. "and if you've given me your germs I'll make you nurse me back to health."

**Cute, ne? Sounds like a sexy sequel could be made. If you know what I mean. Review please!**


End file.
